Sparks
Merc Overview Sparks can use her Revive Gun to either revive teammates at range - or damage enemies when it can be charged up to inflict maximum damage. Sparks suits hit and run attacks, recharging the Revive Gun in cover, then popping out to either "snipe" fallen teammates to bring then back into the game, or remove enemies from it. She can also use Med Packs to resupply her teammates with health. Profile Sparks is a qualified doctor, and has the papers to prove it. But then she also has the papers to prove she's at least five other people, including a pilot, an attorney-at-law, and a California Highway Patrol officer named Jeff. The point is, she has friends in high and low places, which helps her get her hands on cutting-edge medical tech like the REVIVR. Killing and reviving people under gunfire is by no means the worst job she’s had. Just ask Jeff. Sparks uses her prototype REVIVR rifle to both heal AND harm: Reviving teammates from distance, and doing deadly shock damage to enemies. Using the REVIVR to revive a teammate from behind cover is easy. Hitting an enemy at distance with it... that's a little tougher. Sparks can also drop Med Packs by hand, although they're weaker than those of other healers. Abilities Primary (Revivr) : A rifle which fires a charged projectile capable of reviving team-mates or harming enemies. This allows her to support her team-mates from relative safety, without getting into harm’s way. Secondary (Small Health Packs): Sparks carries several small health packs at any one time. Picking up a small health pack will trigger an immediate regeneration of player health that cannot be interrupted by receiving damage. Other info Sparks first appeared in closed beta 1. Being less effective for giving HP, she made up for with her ability to res at range. Her res gun could also be used offensively, though less effective. Her gun was single shot, and could be spammed for low damage, or held to be the hardest hitting gun in the game. Her charge took 5 seconds to load. Single clicking to res was mainly for close range, while a full charge could res across the map. While changing her shot, her speed was 2X slower, and sprint wasn't usable. She was removed near the end of CB1, but is confirmed to come back. Sparks was re-released in Open beta with a few tweaks. The biggest tweak being her res gun. The gun now features a display on it that shows when her charge is full. Along with that, the res gun now has a limit to how many shots can be taken before needing to recharge. (Kinda like ammo... Kinda...) Her gun now also features an over charge. If the gun is left charging too long, it will be temporarily unavailable. Sparks release video: Sparks was also featured on a Open Beta update in the form of a retro styled banner on June 13th 2015. Update thread: http://forums.dirtybomb.nexon.net/discussion/12005/dirty-bomb-presents-steam-trading-cards Category:Medic